


Anniversary Gifts

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr here





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schmerzerling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmerzerling/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://scones-and-texting-and-murder.tumblr.com/post/150606033281/for-schmerzerling-dean-yeah-cas-dean)

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean doesn’t look up from where he’s sitting at the map table, his laptop open in front of him.

“As you may know, today is an important day.”

_Shit_. To buy a little time as his mind races for what he’s forgotten, Dean holds up a finger then taps a few more keys, like he’s saving something he’s been working on. He slowly closes the computer, but nothing comes to him. Truthfully, knowing Cas, this could be National Guinea Pig Day or some shit so he turns to Cas with his eyebrows raised. “Yeah?”

“It’s September 18th,” Cas says meaningfully.

“It sure is, buddy.” Dean closed out his tab of Dr. Sexy fic for this?

“September 18th. Our anniversary.”

Ok, yes, he and Cas are together-together now but that’s only been going on for a few weeks and unless they are suddenly celebrating each month like they’re in junior high— _wait_. Dean’s eyes go wide. “September 18th. The barn.”

Cas smiles wide and, even after all these years of knowing him, it still makes something lighten in Dean’s chest to see it.

“Can’t believe you stuck around after that uh, warm welcome I gave you.” Dean makes stabby motions with his hand, then quickly and awkwardly lets it fall into his lap again.

“I believe it is customary to celebrate these anniversaries with gifts,” Cas says, and that’s when Dean realizes Cas has one hand jammed in his coat pocket while the fingers of the other one nervously curl and uncurl.

“Uh,” Dean says because he’s good with words that way.

Cas glances down at the floor, not meeting Dean’s eyes as he tentatively adds, “And jewelry is considered a meaningful token of affection.”

Dean feels his adrenaline spike like he’s facing down a hell hound. They’ve only been together a matter of weeks. Why is he acting so weird (well, weirder) and talking about jewelry? Suddenly Dean remembers something Sam brought home from their post office box earlier in the week: a small package addressed to Castiel Winchester. Cas had seemed quite eager to get it and refused to open it in front of them, instead taking it directly to his (old) room.

Dean sits there, frozen as Cas moves toward him. It’s not like Dean hasn’t thought about the future. Not like he hasn’t admitted to himself that Cas is it for him. But marriage? Rings? Shouldn’t they have discussed this and holy fuck Cas is taking another step closer and pulling something out of his pocket.

If he gets down on one knee, Dean is gonna freak.

Still safely on two feet, Cas holds out a small package and Dean starts to breathe again when he realizes whatever it is, it isn’t a ring box. When Dean doesn’t take it right away, Cas puts the small organza bag into his hand. His face burning, Dean pulls open the ribbon drawstring and dumps the contents into his palm.

It’s a necklace. A pair of necklaces, actually. Made from what appears to be hot pink acrylic, the two necklaces are halves that fit together to make a complete shape, like friendship necklaces. Unlike best friend necklaces, however, these don’t make a heart. Together, they make the unmistakable outline of a dick. If that weren’t enough, each half is engraved so that the two pieces together read ‘Boner Buddies’.

Dean looks from his hand to where Cas is staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

“Wow,” Dean manages, trying not to giggle as the adrenaline is replaced with semi-hysterical relief. “This is…really…something.”

“I thought it would be a nice way to commemorate this new phase of our relationship,” Cas says, with his head tilted in the way Dean can never resist.

“It…certainly does that,” Dean agrees.

“Especially since on more than one occasion you have called me ‘buddy’ while we are engaged in—“

Dean hurriedly stands and hugs Cas, mostly to stop him from finishing that sentence. “Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t think to get you anything.”

“Would you like me to put it on you?” Cas asks.

“Maybe we could wear them in private?” Dean suggests, trying his best to look like he’s putting a lot of thought into this. “I’d hate for anything to happen to them when we’re hunting.” Or for Sam to see them. Jesus Christ.

Cas seems satisfied with this answer. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean uses the hand not full of dick necklaces to gently cup his face. “Happy anniversary, Cas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Get your own dicklace [here!](http://shipadick.com/products/dicklace/)


End file.
